The Black Hand
by axegirl23
Summary: She calls herself The Black hand, others call her The Hand of the Devil but Electra has been on the run for her entire life; with her parents murdered,she had to make a living. But her skill as a killer has brought her fame she didn't want, fame outside the underworld. With Striker and Magneto closing in on the criminal underworld's most famous asassin, she has nowhere else to turn
1. Chapter 1

_Shivering, the shadowed figure shifted it's weight so that it was crouched in a smaller ball behind the stack of boxes. They were coming. A door opened a crack, revealing a sliver of the figures face; The small girl's long chestnut hair was damp from her tears and stuck to her sweaty face. The air in the restaurant was stiflingly hot but the people inside stood, frozen with fear, seeming not to notice the heat. A faint banging could be heard from above them, the beginning of the labyrinth of underground tunnels. As if frozen in time, hours could have passed but it could just as easily have been seconds. The girl had just begun to drift off into a troubled sleep when she was brought back to reality with a jolt. The door to the underground kitchens had been kicked in and a firing squad of five men, each armed with a machine gun, entered the room._

_'Hand over the girl, and we will be lenient' one shouted over the roar of a helicopter flying low over the building._

_From her hiding place, the girl saw one of her guardians step forward, only to fall back again, his skin peppered with bullet wounds, blood soaking through his white shirt. The soldiers proceeded to search through the rest of the room, cutting down anyone in their path with a rain of bullets. Again and again the girl heard a body hit the floor with an ominous crunch. She was powerless. _

_An eery silence swept through the building, thickening the air to the consistancy of treacle. The girl could almost smell her own fear over the cloying scent of blood. She staggered to her feet to meet her destruction, she thrust her hands in front of her as the sound of the firing guns filled the air and screwed her eyes tightly closed. The pain she was expecting never came, she opened her eyes a crack only to see the five men standing before her; each wearint the same expression of utter disbelief. She looked down at her hands and was nearly blinded by a bright white light coming from both her palms. She squinted ; looking towards her attackers and saw a pearly sheen separating them from her. A pile of bullets lay at the base of the transclucent wall. _

_The girl felt the raw power pulsating through her veins and she directed the light at one of the five. As the ball of light sped towards him, as if by magic it shaped itself into a point. The light pierced the mans heart and through her shield the girl heard the splatters of blood hit the floor, followed by the sight of his lifeless corpse crumpling. The tears and cold fear had gone instead the girl smiled and she face her next victim._

**_7 years later_**

Electra checked the silencer on her M24 sniper rifle. She would have to destroy it at some point, all her guns so far had had some 'unfortunate accidents'. She would miss this one, it was by far the lightest and most accurate, but if it was found her carreer as the underworld's deadliest asassin would be over along with her life. From her high vantage point she could just make out the target; he didn't look like much but she was getting paid four million dollars to take him out so she knew her boss didn't want him dead for no reason. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning and her target was just leaving a nightclub in the centre of Moscow. She had waited here all night for this opportunity and she wasn't going to let him evade her again. Electra slung her rifle over her shoulder and ran down the stairs of a high- end appartment block, in pursuit of the target. Quickly swinging herself over a balcony and landing on the street below, she caught up with the man on foot. Hiding behind a dumpster she waited until he had bidden his date goodnight. He was standing on the pavement, calling a taxi when Electra finally struck. A clean bullet to the head finished him and his body hit the floor before he could make a strode up to her victim, digging her phone out of her pocket and found her temporary boss' phone number on her speed dial list.

"Ivan, it's finished, what'dya want me to do with the body?"

A muffled reply answered her "Good, i knew i could count on you again Electra, now i want you to tkae the body to the nearest dumpster and leave it there, some of my associates will dispose of it."

"Will the rest of the money be in my bank by midday?"

A note of fear crept into the man's voice and he gulped a lungful of air before answering "Yes, yes of course."

Electra smiled, fear was good "Good, and if you need me again, you know where to find me"

As she hung up, Electra could sense that she wasn't alone, she couldn't hear their breathing but she could sense that an all too familiar unwelcome visitor had arrived.

"Impressive" came the rasping voice of Victor Creed "Did ya miss me?"

In answer, Electra reloaded her sniper rifle

Creed laughed softly "You should know your bullets only tickle me." Stepping forwards, Creed bent the barrel of the gun back on itself to face Electra.

"My answer has not changed, Creed, so if you want to live to see your next birthday i suggest you get the hell out of my way." replied Electra coldly

Creed stepped back and disappeared once more into the darkness "Magneto isn't going to give up that easily, and next time i won't be leaving without you."


	2. Chapter 2

It was early, not long after dawn, when Electra awoke. She rolled off the king size bed and made her way to the phone to call room service. Five Star hotels could be so useful, they would accept a pay-off to 'forget' her name and face if she so desired. The cheap motels she often had to sleep in while on the road didn't offer such luxuries. She needed to get out of Moscow before the body was found. From her experience; guys involved in organised crime weren't great at clearing up after themselves. They usually dumped the body in a lake somewhere just outside the city and if the cops found it then they would just use their 'influence' to keep suspicion from arousing.

Even so, Electra didn't trust them to cover up for her. Creed appearing again last night had shaken her, and she didn't want to hang arounde to see his even darker side. He had been on her tail for months now, asking her to join some Magneto guy.

"What kind of a name's _Magneto, _anyway?" Electra started packing up her armoury of weapons, "Why does he want me?"

She had known Creed since her mutation had first appeared, when she was ten. She could remember all the guns firing around her and then the hours of silence afterwards. She was sitting, surrounded by corpses, in a pool of blood when the police searched the building. They never found her. She remembered climbing out of a broken window, the glass not even scratching her skin, and ran until her knees buckled and she collapsed. Creed had walked down the alleyway she had been hiding in not long afterwards. He had always said she had looked a state when he saw her there, covered in blood with the pounding rain soaking her hair.

She was now seventeen, not even a legal adult and she had already killed more people than she could count.

When she had finished packing, Electra jogged down the stairs and left the hotel from the back entrance, where a black Rolls-Royce was waiting for her.

...

Victor Creed watched from the shadows, a place he was well accostomed to, he saw his mate leave some hotel, she may have refused to go with him last night but she would soon enough. He had arranged with the guy who hired her to send her to Lachlan City. She couldn't evade him forever. Soon she would be his, they were made for each other after all.

...

The flight from Russia to America was long, Electra had always hated the stuffy, cramped conditions of the normal jet plane. It was a relief to step out of the airport and into her car, a Porsche Boxster Spyder, hardly inconspicuous but fast enough to evade the cops inf she needed to.

She had been sent to Lachlan City, to lay low while the heat wore off after her last job in Moscow. As she drove down the highway, she looked scornfully at her surroundings,

"Looks like a dump" she addressed the stuffed toy wolf she kept on the dashboard.

Glancing to her left she saw the turn-off for the place itself and was immediately met by the scent of sweat, petrol and cheap cigarettes. It had to be a truckers bar.

Addressing the wolf again "Well, they really send me to some classy places, don't they?" Sarcasm laced into her voice.

From the angle she was looking at it from, the toy wolf suddenly bore a striking resemblance to Victor. Electra glared at it and stuffed it into the glove compartment as she parked the car.

As she locked up the car, a scruffy trucker leered at her and said "I wouldn't leave a car like that 'round here, it might not be here when you get back, missy"

Giving him a look of utter contempt, Electra replied coldly "I'll take my chances"

As she walked into the bar, she realised that wearing skin-tight jeans may not have been the best idea; whenever she moved she felt a dozen pairs of eyes on her all probably thinking pretty much the same kind of thing. Ordering herself a drink, Electra sat down to watch the cage fight that in the middle of the bar. Looking closer at the slightly thinner of the two men, she noticed that he was somehow different from the other. He reminded her of someone. She had allowed her thoughts to stray back to Victor Creed and how much she would like to...

Banging her head agianst the bar, Electra mentally cursed herself for not killing him back in Moscow. Then she remembered that she could never bring herself to kill the man who had helped her all those years age, regardless of what he had become now.

"Are yah alright?" the girl next to her asked in a southern accent.

Electra looked up from her repeated head banging and realised that people were staring at her "Yeah, i'm fine, just being stupid." She looked up and smiled at the girl "i'm Electra, by the way"

"Rogue" The girl replied

They sat in silence to watch the duration of the fight. It didn't last long, the thinner man had finished the fight with a single blow to his opponents face. Electra squinted at him, as if hoping for some sign that her suspicions were correct, that her was another mutant.

She looked to Rogue for conformation and saw that she was looking at the man in the exact same way.

"Rogue, do you think, he's a mutant?" Electra turned to face the other girl " Nobody could walk away from a cage fight without a single scratch"

Rogue twisted her gloved hands in her lap, mumbling a non commital reply.

Knowing that there could be other mutants in the area comforted Electra, She didn't like to think that she was the only one for hundreds of miles.

The bar was beginning to close and the last of the fight spectators left, meaning only the bar staff, Electra, Rouge and the cage fight winner remained.

The two girls were chatting happily, Electra all too willing to forget her reality for a while and get back to being an ordinary teenager. Before they were due to leave and go their separate ways, the loser from the cage fight entered the bar, with another man following. The other man seemend to be trying to dissuade the cage fighter from doing something. The man shook his friend off and marched up to the fight winner. Electra only caught the last part of their conversation.

"...i know what you are..." The man pulled out a knife.

Next to her, Rogue gasped and screamed a warning to the fight winner. Before anyone else could react, the man with the knife was pinned up against the wall by three long claws, each extending from one of his knuckles.

One of the bar staff held a loaded shotgun to the mans temple, but he sliced the barrel in half with a set of claws on his other hand. Whilst the bar's inhabitants were still frozen from shock and fear the man's claws slid back inside his knuckles and he stormed out of the bar. Without another word to Electra, Rogue followed.

After considering her options for a moment, Electra went after the pair, not wanting to be the only mutant left in the bar after the evening's events. The man's mutation intrigued Electra, he couls manipulate the metal in his claws, it had to be similar to her mutation of maipulating the pearl white material that had saved her life so many times.

She jumped into her Porsche as the man pulled out of the bar's carpark in an ancient camper van. Electra followed the van for miles across snow covered countryside, hoping he would stop soon so she could rest, her healing factor was not particularly strong and her mutation was really only useful for warding off physical attack.

Her wish was granted just after dawn when the van stopped at the side of a lonely road surrounded by woods. The man got out of the van and walked over to the trailer behind it. He lifted the tarpaulin and to Electra's surprise, Rogue sat up and looked at him. She couldn't hear what they were saying but Electra could see that they were talking. She loaded a gun ready, in case he tried to do anything to Rogue. To her surprise Rogue followed him to the passenger seat of the van and she heard the faint hum of the engine as it started up again.

They stopped again, only minutes later, in a clearing. Electra could sense something , the same feeling she had had in Moscow. He was here. Victor had found her again. Electra got out of her car at the exact moment the man jumped down from his van, he could probably sense it too.

A twig snapped behind her and she span round in a move so fast she nearly lost her balance. Creed was walking towards her, smiling.

"I thought i told you to stop following me" She said coldly

Before Creed could react, a red laser hit the tree to the right of his head and Electra faintly heard the sound of a branch breaking before something heavy hit her head and everything went dark.

Electra retained her consciousness to hear an explosion which left ringing in her ears as she was swallowed by the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Electra opened her eyes groggily, only to be hit with a wave of pain, cleaving into her head. She snapped her eyes shut and willed her damn healing factor to hurry up. Tentatively, she tried again, this time only opening her eyes a crack, the pain subsided enough for her to examine her surroundings through her lashes.

All she could see was white, panic engulfed her and questions bounced around inside her skull, only furthering to re- kindle the pain in her head. Was she blind? or was this place some kind of loony bin for mutants, criminals, and other such like that were kept away from the rest of the population?

Silently cursing herself for being so paraniod, Electra opened her eyes fully, revealing the full extent of the white room. She was lying on a white hospital bed which increased her suspicion. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and landed nimbly on the balls of her feet. She was still wearing her clothes from the night before. Checking her pockets and the liner of her coat, Electra found her phone, much to her releif but any releif she may have felt was extinguished when she noticed the absence of her credit card. She didn't need three guesses to know that the theif was probably a certain tall ,dark Victor Creed.

Grumbling to herself as she neared the exit, checking over her shoulder to ensure she was alone, "Stupid Creed"

Unfamiliar scents surrounded her as she singled out the only one she recognised, her own. She followed her own unconscious trail back to an elevator, an escape route. The doors slid shut after her, and she looked contemptuously at the array of buttons on the left hand wall. Choosing one at random, the elevator gave a sudden jolt and sprang upwards.

The ascent seemed to drag on forever and Electra had never been comfortable in small spaces. Jist when the air had been sucked from her lungs and the walls seemed to loom nearer. The elevator stopped and , mercifully, the doors opened.

As if on cue there were two people blocking her path, one in a wheelchair and the other the cagefighter from Lachlan City.

Smiling at her kindly, the guy in the wheelchair spoke "Good morning, Electra, My name is Professor Charles Xavier."Noticing her puzzled expression he continued "My team brought you here for medical attention after your encounter with Sabretooth"

Sabretooth? Electra held back a smirk, Next time she saw Victor Creed he wouldn't live this one down. She replied, still stifling a smile but feigning as much politeness as she could muster "You mean Victor, i can deal with him, it's my credit card i'm worried about right now, if you would be so kind as to excuse me."

The other man stopped her "You shouldn't leave the grounds, Magneto wants you to join his team, and trust me, by the sounds of it he doesn't give up easily"

Professor Xavier nodded "It is not only Magneto that is looking for you, The Russian government has put a six million dollar price tag on your head; i would advise you to tread carefully for the forseeable future."

Electa sighed "I'll manage, thanks"

The Professor insisted "Please, you have to understand, half the police in the upstate New York area are looking for you, i can't force you to stay but i would recommend it"

Silently weighing up the pros and cons of the situation, Electra, with great difficulty replied "When you put it that way... I guess i could..."


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later...

The Danger Room stank of fear. Electra swept her gaze over the other mutants. They all wore the same expression; pure terror, like they were looking at a loaded gun. She released the boy's throat, shaking her hand to return her skin to normal from the indestructible silvery glove it presently wore. Two unconscious kids lay near the wall and the others were clustered together, keeping their backs away from her.

Unlike her classmates, Electra found the situation hilarious. All the people in the room were her age, but they cowered in the corner like they were in kindergarten. They had obviously been told that she was a highly dangerous killer with a multi-million dollar price tag on her head. Cyclops had decided on a kind of free-for-all for todays lesson, Electra had been examining her fingernails when he was explaining the task but her head had snapped to attention when he said the fateful words "Last Man Standing" It was then that Electra decided that it would be her and good luck to anyone who got in her way.

Choosing her next victim, Electra stalked towards the crowd, teeth bared. The bell for lunch sounded and the cluster of students left the danger room as fast as they could, stampeding towards the cafeteria.

Electra stayed behind, trying to clear her vision of the red glow it adopted whenever she used her powers. Spotting Rogue loitering near the door, Electra moved quickly across the polished floor to join her friend.

"Lemme guess, Last man standing?" Rogue asked, grinning

A smile spread across the other girl's face, "Yeah, i would've won, if the bell hadn't rung before i could knock 'em all out"

"Saved by the bell..." Rogue laughed

...

Victor watched from high in a tree, the perfect vantage point, where he could see without being seen. She had only been at the damn school for three days and from what he could see Jimmy was already making a move on her. That annoyed the shit out of him, she was HIS. What really pissed him off was the way the frail looked at Jimmy, hey eyes full of admiration.

She should be looking at HIM like that...

...

Meanwhile, Jean Grey examined the results of a blood test. The professor had asked her to do this as a matter of urgency. The blood was the new student's, Electra, What the professor wanted her blood analysing for; Jean had no idea. Everything appeared to be normal, until Jean came across evidence of a compound; something that she had never seen before. She recognised the particle structure, it seemed to have the same base atoms as Adimantium, but it was infinitley more flexible. Comparing the data to Logans, which she produced from the school records, her suspicions were confirmed. Her eyes scanned over the two sets of data, noting the many similarities. Was this what the professor wanted her to find? Something to give them a clue about her mutation?

...

From Cerebro, Professor Xavier searched for a mutation that matched hers. His experiences had shown him that every mutation occurs more than once, some more common than others. Electra puzzled him, she was not what he had expected her to be, from talking to her she did not seem like a killer. But watching her in the danger room changed his viewpoint. One minute she was acting completely normally, the next, instinct appeared to take over and she became someone completely different. He had a nagging feeling that there was more to her than he could see from the surface. She was dangerous, with a talent for trouble, but he also had high hopes for her; provided he could teach her to control her feral nature.

...

Sitting on the roof, Electra watched the sun set. She knew half the police were out looking for her. The time would come soon, but she never looked forward to it. Whenever she was hunted by police, her best way out was to fake her own death and then hide out at her derelict castle back in Russia. Maybe she could stay here? It was a stupid thing to wonder, she was putting everyone in danger by staying here, if she was found then what would happen to the other mutants wouldn't bear thinking about. She looked sadly at the school ground below her, she would miss the company the other students brought, for the first time she felt like she fitted in somewhere; even if her mutation scared them. She'd be back one day, hopefully, but it was never a guarantee. She knew Rogue would miss her, the pair had become good friends since they had arrived at the school.

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Why had she taken the job in Moscow? Killing anyone had risks, but an important politician? What had she been thinking? Now she was going to have to start again somewhere else as someone else, that's how it always worked. New haircut, hair dye, make up , fake paperwork and a new name. She was using her real name now for the first time sice she gained her mutation and didn't plan to change it. She pushed the depressed thoughts to the back of her mind and tried to forget her imminent fate.

Brooding like this annoyed her, it only made the voices in the back of her head louder. She had tried to block them out, some were the voices of her guilt ; all the people she had killed haunting her. The voice only spoke to her when she though about the past, it took the form of a British journalist that she had shot in Rio, ordered by a Brazilian drug lord. She could barely remember why; the journalist had probably written something that had annoyed him. The voice affected her more than the others, it wasn't angry, it didn't yell abuse at her. It just questioned why she was wasting her talent, why she killed people when she knew it was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5- a flashback

Flashback...

_The picture was of a woman, in her early fifties, smiling kindly at the camera. Electra took the picture, not allowing Rafael João's sharp eyes to see the recognition in her face when she saw the picture. The woman looked like her foster mother, but she had died when Stryker's soldiers came to take Electra. She and a few others had died to protect Electra when she gained the Colonel's attention when she had destroyed half her schools gymnasium during a gymnastics competition. She looked up sharply when the drug lord spoke again._

_"No Survivors"_

_A week later, she was waiting outside a conference room; a single grenade grasped in her sweaty palm. She wouldn't enjoy this, but there was no other way. The journalist had written an article about mutants, detailing ways to 'diagnose' the X- Gene at an early age. She had to die before she could finish the article. Pulling a loaded pistol from her belt she pushed the door open, silently locking it behind her before they noticed her prescence. _

_Every eye in the room looked up. She fired the pistol at the target's head. The woman slumped in her chair, her head hit the table with a soft thud. Her glassy eyes stared blindly at the floor. Panic struck the rest of the people in the room, and they ran towards the exit as she pulled the pin out of the grenade; sealing their fates._

_Her escape was planned out to the finest detail. The conference room was on the fourth floor of a skyscraper. She shattered the glass with one blow and leapt out of the window; the explosion from inside the room catapulted her further from the building. Landing lightly on the balls of her feet ,Electra raced towards the bridge that crossed an inter-city motorway, dodging the bullets from the guards of the tower block. They had realised what had happened when they heard the explosion. She turned at the last second, building up momentum before she launched herself over the edge of the bridge, arching her back before landing heavily on the back of a cargo lorry._


	6. Chapter 6

It was just past midnight and Logan was making his way to the student's common room in search of some beer. If the telepath kept any in the stupid school he'd be surprised. He pushed open the door in time to see Electra land outside the room and climb into the room through the open window. She noticed him and smiled sheepishly.

"Ever heard of a door,kid ?"

"Why should i use a fucking door? Climbing through windows is much more fun."

As if reading his mind she continued "There 'aint any beer if that's what you're looking for."

As Logan stood frozen, unsure how to react, Electra opened the fridge and threw him a soda

"Thanks, kid"

"Hey! Enough of the 'kid' thing! I'm seventeen!" She flashed her eyes at him playfully,

He grinned "You're still a kid"

"Not according to my passport, Apparently, I'm a 23 year old British Lawyer."

Rolling his eyes Logan answered "I should have known"

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but i have shit to do" She moved quickly towards the door and said as she walked down the corridor "Enjoy the lack of beer,"

Her credit card going missing complicated things. Now she had to ring the bloody bank and swap the money into another account. That would waste time. She found the bank's number on her contact liset and waited for them to finish explaining protocols. She listened with a pained exspression. Banks sucked.

After what seemed like forever, probably about half an hour, her request was accepted. Good, now she could get herself a new car. An Aston Martin would do, but of course she'd get a Ferrari if she could find one. It was easy enough with her contacts at a showroom in New York. The deal was simple; the car would be at a designated point by dawn the next day or the manager gets a bullet through the head. Simple. Car, Check.

Staring at her fingernails, Electra turned them into silver claws; she smiled. Now who's got claws? She didn't need a gun. She retracted the claws and imitated Logan's instead; running her finger along the blade and watching as the blood trickled down her finger. Perfect.

The phone buzzed loudly in her pocket, bringing her back to the real world. A text confirming her next job. More money coming her way by the looks of it.

...Friday 6am...

Electra had borrowed Cyclop's bike to make the off-road trek through the forest to the meeting place. If Cyclops wanted his bike back, He'd have to come and get it 'cause there 'aint much space in the trunk of a Ferrari 458 Italia. Checking her fake driving licence as she pushed the bike over the rugged terrain. Her thoughs drifted back to Victor, her last meetings with him. Perhaps he was right, she would be better off with him. She hadn't seen him in a while, and she was beginnig to miss his obnoxious smirk. Not concentrating on where she was going, Electra's bike had hit something solid, something human. The bike crumpled on impact and it's rider was thrown clear of the crash, landing lightly on her feet a few meters away. She expected to have hit an oddly shaped tree, so turned to asess the damage to the bike. She came face-to-face with a grinning Victor Creed. She subconsciously lengthened her fingernails into pearl-white claws with the help of her mutation.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in,"

Her claws flew to his throat, inches away from his jugular vein , He chuckled, his cat-like pupils narrowing "You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to and you know it, kitten."

"Well if i can't get what i want, then you can't either, so i think i'll leave now."

One of his clawed hands reached out and clamped round Electra's own throat, his claws digging in and drawing blood. "But what do you want kitten? Or should i say, who do you want?"

Shit, he could smell her arousal, shit, shit shit. Her cheeks flushed a delicate pink, but she curled her lips back and bared her pointed teeth at him.

"Scary..."

In answer , Electra plunged her teeth in to his throat and ripped out a chunk of flesh as easily as if it had been butter. The gaping wound healed instantly, to her annoyance.

Victor's eyes narrowed "My turn,"

Panic beginning to overwhelm her, she landed a kick to his groin. As he stumbled back in pain,she took her opportunity to run. Barely feeling her feet touch the ground, she wove between the trees. She no longer cared where she was going, as long as whatever direction she ran in got her a good distance from him.

She knew he'd catch her eventually, but she might as well give the old man a workout before she kicked his ass. Straining to hear any footsteps, she slowed to a walk. Allowing herself to rest against a tree, she waited.

It wasn't long before she heard a familiar voice,

"You can't hide forever, kitten- and if you don't stop smelling so damn good, i'll take you right here, right now"

"Only if you can catch me," Electra smiled playfully as she ran off once agin, slower this time, asking to be caught. Only second later she felt his weight tackle her and they both crashed head first into the forest floor. Victor had spun them roung in mid ari so that he landed underneath, taking the force of the impact.

"You're the perfect gentleman aren't you?" Electra laughed "Of course if you were a real gentleman you wouldn't have tackled me in the first place."

Victor said nothing but Electra caught on quickly , knowing what he wanted "I'm not joining this Magneto guy, i know that's why you're here"

"No, Kitten, I'm here for my mate,"

Feigning innocence Electra replied "And who is that?"

He answered with a growl and pulled them both to their feet. She looked at him through her eyelashes wit a mixture of desire and curiosity. He hooked a claw into the waistband of her shorts and pulled her closer to him, so they were just touching. With his other hand he tilted her face up to look at him.

"I think you know the answer to that," He smirked, challenging her to make the next move.

She stood on her tiptoes to reach him and enveloped his lips in hers. He quickly took control of the kiss and swept her knees from under her, picking her up bridal style as their tongues battled for dominance.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I really apreciate them! Sorry I haven't updated i a while, writers block is a curse, honestly. I've finished school for the summer so i can probably finish the story pretty soon.**_

6 months later

Electra looked up from her champagne. This sucked. She had been waiting for the right opening to shoot her target. Today it was some Mexican drug lord. Being forty storeys up in a New York Penthouse meant that her margin for error was narrow. There was always too many witnesses. Damn it. She had lost him again. Her eyes scanned the packed room; it was full of people in tuxedos, but she picked him out before too long. He was surrounded by the same harem of women that he had picked up over the course of the night.

The knife strapped to her leg dug into her flesh, a constant reminder of what she had to do. Time was running out, he looked like he was leaving.

"Here goes nothing" She reached for the knife, hiding it behind her arm. Pushing through the crowds, she closed her hand around the dark fabric of his suit, pulling him into the elevator. Stabbing the blade into the ground floor button, Electra turned to face the terrified man.

"I know why you're here"

"No shit..." She said scornfully

He swallowed nervously "You'll never get away with this..." He gabbled

She crossed the elevator and plunged the knife into his chest, bringing her lips closer to his ear she whispered "I already did"

Dark blood stained his shirt as the doors opened and the assasin strode from the apartment block.

There were no sirens in the distance, yet. She threw her hair behind her and wiped the blood on her hands on the tight leather skirt she was wearing.

She turned sharply into an alley and found her car waiting for her. She had already crashed this Lotus Elise three time so it was looking slightly worse for wear. She jumped into the drivers seat and started the car. The engine roared as she accelerated out of the alley at twice the spped limit.

Her hotel was a few blocks away from the apartment she had just been in so it took her less than five minutes to reach the door to her room. Victor was away in Canada on another assasin mission. He wouldn't be back for another few days.

Throwing herself on the bed, Electra stared at the ceiling. This was gonna be boring. She unscheathed her knife and twirled it between her fingers. There was a knock at the door and she looked up hopefully, but it wasn't Victors scent. Her senses were worse than most ferals but she knew her mate's scent. She threw the knife at the door in frustration and went to open the door. Before the door was fully open she pulled the knife from the pale wood, just in case.

There were three men at the door, the two youngest were armed with rifles and flanked the other like bodyguards.

"My name is Colonel Stryker" Sais the oldest man "Are you Electra Nikolai by any chance?"

Probably cops, she thought "And what if i am?"

"You're going to come with me, like it or not, mutant"

"How about no?"

The other two men stepped forwards, loading their guns. Thinking quickly, Electra slammed the door in their faces and ran into the en-suite bathroom, locking the door behind her. Victor had mentione Stryker before, he did experiments on mutants, he was trouble. She didnt have much time and her phone was back in the bedroom. Sh had to leave a message for Victor. She brought the knife to her finger and made a deep cut into the flesh. Writing her message quickly before the wound closed, Electra hoped that Victor would come back from Canada soon enough to help her.

Just as she finished, the door flew across the room and landed an splinters at her feet. She turned around to face the armed men, her arms held above her head in surrender. One of them clamped handcuffs around her wrists and the other grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her towards the door. Stryker waited in the corridor, but looked up and smiled as he saw her being dragged from the room. He shut the door behind her and turned the key in the lock.

Electra looked up at him and spat in his face "You bastard, You'll pay for this"


	8. Chapter 8

Victor unlocked the door to their hotel room, expecting to find Electra waiting for him, instead he was met with a scene of total carnage. The bedroom was turned upside down and the bathroom door had been kicked in. He dropped his bags and strode into the bathroom, calling her name.

There was one word on the wall, written in blood

STRYKER

He snarled and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

His claws were digging deep grooves in the wheel of his car but he ignored it as he turned off the highway, heading towards Westchester.

...

The winter rain pounded against the windows of Charles Xavier's study. He could tell something was wrong. He could hear a car pull up outside the door, who was it? Storm, Cyclops, Logan and Jean were all in the staff room upstairs. He recognised the thoughts of the visitor, what was Sabretooth doing at the academy?

There was a loud, impatient knocking at the door. Professor X manoevred his wheelchair towards the door, trying to pick out Electra's thoughts from the tangle of voices in his head. He was the only one at the academy that knew she had left with Sabretooth. Where was she?

Logan had beaten him to the door, and Professor X cleared his throat to break up the beginnings of a fight. Both men had their claws out and looked prepared to tear each other apart at a moments notice. Ignoring Logan, the Professor addressed Victor. "Does Erik have another message for me, Sabretooth,"

The feral growled menacingly "You know i don't work for him, old man."

Before he could reply, Logan cut across him; glaring angrily at his brother "Where is she? If you did anything to her i'll..."

"Calm down, Logan, i am sure that Electra is fine; if you would allow Victor a chance to speak i'm sure he will tell you the same thing"

Victor's cat-like eyes became slits and his voice lowered dangerously as he replied "Stryker took her"

"And you let him!" Logan held his adimantium calws to Victor's throat "I should kill you right here,"

Chaos ensued as the brothers hurled abuse at the other , waking up half the academy in the process. In total exasperation, the Professor took control of both their bodies; denying them any further opportunities to speak.

"Victor, i will do everything in my power to find the location of Stryker's base, but i would probably be wasting my time, i fear that he has developed technologies to block my power."

"I didn't come here to ask for your help, if i needed my little brother to save my mates ass; she wouldn't be my mate." Victor sneered "I came to tell Jimmy that Stryker wants him alive, and he won't care how many of your kids he kills to get him."

...

She had been tied in the back of an army jeep for the last three days,she had grown increasingly irritated from the tightness of her straightjacket. The coarse material scraped against her skin every time the jeep moved.

It was nearing midnight when the jeep finally slowed. As she heard Stryker and his bodyguards leaving the cab, she realised that her mutation could lead to her escape. It had been a long time since she had used the silver lightning as she had always called it. She knew she could easily escape immediately if she concentrated hard enough, but the beginnings of a revenge plan was formulating in her mind and she had no intention of paying someone else to carry out her orders. A crack of bright light appeared as the doors began to open. Electra pinned her best scared expression onto her face to cover her manic smile.

She was dragged unceremoniously along the winding corridors of a military compound by the straps of her straight jacket. Through curtains of her matted hair she glimpsed rows of cells, some empty, others containing mutants of varyhing ages. For the first time since she arrived, a sense of fear washed over her. What did Stryker want with her?

An iron door creaked open and her captors locked her inside. Electra hauled herself to her feet, limping over to the door. "Please, let me out? I haven't done anything..." To add to her pathetic act she turned away from them, biting her lower lip.

A rifle banged against the bars of the cage, leaving a ringing in her ears. The man with the gun pointed the barrel at her head "Shut the hell up, freak"

She could smell an undertone of fear on his skin, fear was intoxicating, almost addictive. Concentrating on the source of her power - a ball of heat that she could feel near her heart- she watched as her pale skin was replaced with a thin layer of silver. It was concentrated at her hands, with two curved blades cutting the straightjacket to ribbons. The two bodyguards were frozen where they stood, fear holding them down loke lead boots. They shot bullet after stinking bullet at her but nothing could penetrate her cucoon of silver light. The scent of their fear went straight to her head, causing the lights in her now outstretched hands to suddenly explode. The sheer force of the blast turned the cage around her into thousands of fragments, raining downt on the men's heads. Through the clouds of dust and silver vapour, she could clearly see two bodies lying face down in a pool of blood. For a moment, she discarded any guilt she had ever felt and breathed in the scent of blood, to her; the scent of victory.


	9. Chapter 9

Why had he let her stay in New York? He had told her almost every day that she didn't need to work, but her answer had always been the same, stubborn girl... Electra had told him repeatedly that if she didn't kill then she wouldn't be able to control the bloodlust that all ferals posessed. He should have been the one to have stayed to protect his mate.

Victor Creed stalked through miles of snowy spruce woodland without a trace of anything. His souces told him that Stryker's base was at Alkali Lake, inside the dam. The forest was silent, all he could hear were the soft crunching sounds of his boots compacting the snow. There was only a faint trail for him to follow. This led a winding path through the forest for mile after mile, until it spilled out onto a well worn set of tyre tracks through the snow. Just within his sights was a concrete dam which dominated the landscape.

...

Electra stepped over the maimed corpse, towards freedom; but something distracted her. She could hear the faint cries of children. Her feral instinct overtook her bloodlust and she turned in the opposite direction, towards the noise. Before she could take three steps, a hand clasped around her throat. In her bid for freedom she had accidentally blasted a hole in the cage next to hers, releasing another mutant; another feral. The male feral was no more than class two or three, but he was physically much stronger than her and Electra knew that he could tear her apart pretty easily if he wanted to. After a three day journey, she was in no fit state to use her mutation in a fight.

"Where do ya think you're goin' sweetheart?" The feral spoke softly

Electra eyed him coldly before replying "Away from this dump, you stupid jackass..."

He leered at her as he spoke"It's not often ya fins a female feral, particularly a femal feral in heat..."

Oh shit... Why hadn't she noticed? Although her sense of smell was far better than that of a normal human, it was nothing compared to a feral like Victor's. This was only her second heat cycle and she hoped to get out before it fully started. A female feral had a heat cycle once a year, starting between the ages of 16 and 17. She had been locked ina friends basement for the duration of her last heat cycle and all she could remember wanting to do was fuck any male within a ten mile radius. That wasn't her best moment to say the least and the last thing she wanted was a repeat of that here...

He still had hold of her throat but Electra aimed a kick at his groin; sending him flying into the opposite cage.

"Sorry, mon ami, but i'm taken." She said lightly, stamping on his already broken nose; causing his unconscious body to convulse slightly and cover his clothes with a fresh layer of blood.

The cries were louder now, Electra now faced a mental battle between her more selfish side and her instincts. She wavered for a moment before taking a deep breath a following the noise. She proceeded cautiously, constantly looking over her shoulder. While her head was turned the opposite direction, she hit something solid, something human. Turning her head round faster than she could blink she came face to face with... Logan...

"What the...?"

His cigar fell out of his open mouth as he hastily helped Electra to her feet. Well great... Logan was a feral... shit just got better...

Giving him a cold glare Electra spoke "If you dare even think what i think you're thinking, You'll be pushing up daisies sooner than you can blink..."

That seemed to snap him out of it,

"I thought we'd find you here," Logan said "Victor said..."

Her head snapped up "Victor? What did he say?"

"Uh, something about Stryker wanting me alive and he'd be coming to the mansion for me..."

"Soo, you're not here for me?"

"Well, you're the last person i'd think needs saving" He smiled "Stryker came to the mansion while Cyclops, Jean, Storm and the Professor were away, they took some of the kids"

Red clouded her vision as she yelled "AND YOU FREAKING LET THEM!"

Logan used his better judgement and remained silent, but pointed towards a door to their left.

"Ugh, i really have to do everything myself..."She muttered to herself "Incompetant little..."

She marched up to the door with as much dignity as someone in tattered clothes and bare feet can muster. Drawing the energy from the ball of power in her chest; she watched as her hand was engulfed with a wave of transclucent silver. She flexed her fingers and balled her hand into a fist. She swung her arm at the metal door. As soon as her hand impacted on the door, it shattered like glass; sending shrapnel flying in all directions. ELectra turned to face Logan, who was pulling a long blade of metal debris out of his arm, and smiled smugly.

Before either could react, a bullet whizzed past Electra's head, it richoted off the doorframe and blasted a gaping hole above her head.

She looked at Logan and whispered urgently "I'll distract them, get those kids outta here"

Logan nodded and disappeared into the doorway.

Electra waited with her back to the advancing soldiers until they were just meters away from her. She turned, holding up a silvery wall, separating them from her, Logan and the group of mutant kids. She waited until the others were out of sight before she dropped the wall. Adrenaline coursing through her veins, she sprinted down the corridor. She directed all her power at one of the walls, bringing a pile of rubble crashing down in front of her. Electra crouched and launched herself over the obstacle, landing on the balls of her feet on the other side. Not waiting for them to catch up with her she hit the ground running and disappeared round a corner. Crouched behind an open door she finally stopped for long enough to catch her breath. Her moment of peace was abruptly ended when she heard roars and clashes of metal on bone. Victor...

Crawling on her hands and knees, she crept round the door. As she had suspected, there were Logan and Victor, locked in a fight that could easily have been mistaken for a fight between lions. Electra leant against the door and looked at her watch, waiting for the brothers to finish.

_While we're young ,She thought, Or i am_ anyway...

She looked up seconds later when silence filled the room, both were looking at her. Or to be more accurate; directly behind her. She slowly turned round to see what they were so bothered about, only to have her arms pinned behind her back by the feral that she had knocked out earlier.

"Miss me, sweetheart?" he rasped

Shit, not again...

_**Author's note**_

_**Thanks so much for reading my ramblings, but i really appreciate reviews so please please pretty please review! **_


End file.
